


Alone with Jeremy!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Series: Phineas and Ferb: Moments with Jeremy [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: Jeremy's parents and Suzie are out of town leaving Jeremy home alone.. when Candace goes over to keep him company things go further then planned.





	Alone with Jeremy!

**Author's Note:**

> Candace is 18 and Jeremy 19

Eighteen years old Candace was watching Phineas and Ferb build some crazy new contraption when her phone rings.

Pulling it from her pocket she answers it.

“Jeremy?” Candace said softly.

“Candace, I was wondering if you'd want to come over for dinner, my parents took Suzie to my grandparents house for the week…” Jeremy asked.

“Me, you, alone, in, your, house? That sounds awesome..we haven't spent time at your place before..” Candace cries out excited.

“So you'll come?” Jeremy asked.

“I'm on my way now..” Candace responded running for her bike.

She's so excited she doesn't even call Stacie.

She parks just off the driveway and knocks on Jeremy's door.

The door slides open “come in Candace, would you like to watch TV on the couch?”

Candace followed him into the living room and sits on the couch beside Jeremy who puts a werewolf movie on and they cuddle.

Spurred by the movie and the girl in it she gets bold sits up and kissed him on the lips gently.

Jeremy gasped in surprise at first which freaks out Candace.

She backs away embarrassed and looks away and starts trying to slip away..but Jeremy grabs her and pulls her into his chest and kisses her deeply.

Candace groans at the taste of him and pressed closer.

“That's it Candace, don't be afraid to act on your feelings, I was just surprised this is the first time we kissed but you taste good. “

Candace kisses him deeper unaware of the hand itching towards the bottom of her dress and sliding up to her chest to touch and rub her breasts .

It was now Candace that was shocked but she's moaning in pleasure at the touch. 

The response made Jeremy much braver slides her dress off and a hand into her underwear were he gently starts rubbing her pussy gently still kissing her deeply.

Candace moans out in pleasure realizing what was happening.

Stacie had told her all about this stuff and Candace knew that Jeremy was wanting sex, Candace was nervous but she lived Jeremy and was very willing to do it with him if he wanted it.

She spread her legs further apart for him in invitation which he seemed to take when a finger darts deep inside.

She gives a cry of pleasure whimpering under his hand and starts moving her hips crewing Jeremy's hand eagerly it was so perfect.

After a few moments Jeremy rose up still kissing her and removing his own pants . Finally his lips leave hers as he rearranged her legs and hips .

Candace gave him a look of trust as he rubs his cock between her legs.

But then Jeremy fixed her with a serious look of his own. “I want you to tell me if I hurt you cause that's the last thing I want to do...I love you Candace…”

Candace barely nods before Jeremy forced his cock into Candace as gently as possible..

She gives a cry..but she wants to impress Jeremy and make him happy besides the finger had been amazing surely even though this did hurt lot she was sure Jeremy wouldn't do this if there wasn't a good reason.

See soon felt satisfied as she waited and the pain wet down as he was staying completely still. After a few minutes he starts to move gentle and slowly.

Candace moans and starts moving with him and he happily pounds into her listening to her cries until finally both of them come hard.

Jeremy pulls out and lays beside her and smiles when Candace curls into his side contently.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequels coming soon


End file.
